


kay sarap mamatay

by dragonfiish



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, masakit mabuhay jusko, patayin niyo na ako
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfiish/pseuds/dragonfiish
Summary: ayoko na mabuhay hahaha





	kay sarap mamatay

malapit na akong bumigay

marami na akong tiniis

natanggal ang aking pagkadalisay

at hindi na ako malinis

 

ako'y namatay noong bata lamang

at kahit naglalakad ang aking katawan

matagal nang patay ang aking puso

at nawala ang aking pagkabuo

 

sirang-sira ang tingin sa sarili

basag na basag ang aking kaloob

wala nang magandang mangyayari

sa isang bangkay na napakabulok

 


End file.
